


What They Don't Know

by Denizen_of_Dreamland



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Characters React to Fandom, Drabble, International Fanworks Day 2020, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denizen_of_Dreamland/pseuds/Denizen_of_Dreamland
Summary: Souji finally tells Yosuke what’s the most popular pairing in Persona 4.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: International Fanworks Day 2020





	What They Don't Know

“Just tell me, partner.”

“No. I don’t want you to break the fourth wall.”

“That was already broken when he got here! C’mon, don’t keep secrets from me...”

“Fine. Promise you won’t freak out.”

“Promise.”

Souji gave Yosuke a document full of drawings of them doing couple things. Yosuke blushed aggressively as he examined the pictures with a mixture of shock, shame, and fascination.

“We should give the fans what they want.” Souji deadpanned.

“B-B-But...! This is…!”

_“Shh.”_

Keeping a straight face, Souji leaned in, wrapped his arm around Yosuke’s shoulders, and whispered soothingly.

_“... Atlus doesn’t need to find out.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim, because I somehow hadn't written any souyo fanfics yet and I hadn't written anything for this challenge either. It's also my first drabble, so let me know what you think about it!


End file.
